The Savage Youkai: A Documentary
by sessha-chan
Summary: In the wilds of the concerete jungle of Tokyo a terrifying youkai stalks its prey. this short 'documentary' tries to follow the youkai through its daily rituals. sidestory for B&C .ch8.


**The Savage Youkai (a Documentary)**

**Sessha-chan**

_AN and Disclaimer: I wonder… could I make any money doing a youkai documentary using Yoko as a subject? Probably be sued… darn. That's what happens when you don't own something and someone else is making wads of cash offa it._

The youkai stalked its prey with care and dedication. She had no idea what was going on and went about her business naively. She looked so at home in her natural surroundings, so beautiful, so tempting. The youkai analyzed his position and decided that it would be more effective if he moved farther to the left. Less chance he would be spied.

His prey was heavy and slow moving, her belly large and distended. She was carrying young. The fact just made her all the more tempting a target. He suppressed his aura even more, just in case, not wanting to take the chance that she would sense him too early.

"Yoko, what are you doing?"

"Stalking you,"

"Oh,"

The youkai crept closer, getting ready to attack. She had no idea what was in store. He could feel his muscles coil, waiting to be released.

In a flurry he pounced, catching his prey about her waist, twisting nimbly and bringing her down softly to land on top of him as he hit the ground.

"Yoko!" The youkai's mate was surprised by his playful attack. She wriggled against him, trying to regain her feet, but to no avail.

"Good afternoon, sunshine," the youkai grinned up at her.

"Let me go," she tried to assert her dominance over him. Also to no avail.

"I don't want to. It's been too long since I got to hold you,"

"I was putting together another package for Kurama and writing a reply to his letter,"

"That can wait a couple of minutes. Indulge me, I feel neglected,"

"Neglected, my behind. You're just in a world that revolves around you,"

"On the contrary, Kagome love," the youkai corrected, tapping his mate's nose in a playful manner, "My world revolves not around myself but you,"

"Oh, let me up," The youkai shook his head and pulled her closer. "Fine. Can we at least sit up? What if my mother walked in on us like this? Or worse yet, Souta? What would they think?"

The youkai relented to his mate's sense of modesty and decorum, pulling them up to rest against one of the counter cupboards. His mate shifted in his lap until she was comfortable and melted under his hands as they rubbed her swollen middle.

"You have until the turn of the next century to stop that," the youkai grinned into her hair and continued.

"How's Kurama doing?"

"He's still a girl. His letter said something about his first period, poor guy. I can't imagine what it would be like for him,"

"He'll survive, I'm sure,"

"And he's met someone new, Gaara of the Desert, who has a youkai in his body as well. But Gaara's youkai is insane and has almost unrestricted access to his mind. So Kurama has talked Hiei into erecting some kind of barriers so that the youkai can't affect Gaara,"

"Nice of Hiei to do that,"

"It is, isn't it? Anyways, he says that they're closer to getting this Orochimaru guy that killed Chitose's kits. If I could get there and I wasn't so pregnant I'd help them kill this scumbag," she vowed vehemently. The youkai stroked his mate's hair in time to the massage he was giving her stomach, soothing her.

"I'm sure you would. If we had a way to get you there and you weren't pregnant I might have even helped you out,"

"I'm sure you would," she sighed, her eyes drooping, "That's one reason why I love you,"

The youkai watched his mate sleep. She had drifted off not too long ago and he was considering moving her to a safer location. He picked her up and carried her with care to their sleeping area. With practiced ease he slips her body into the warm covers of their shared sleeping space. After watching to make sure she was secure, he returned to the eating grounds to retrieve what she had been working on before she had been attacked.

"Hello Yoko. Where's Kagome?"

"Upstairs asleep, Mrs. Higurashi,"

"Oh. When she gets up can you tell her that I just got some ramen? She asked me to get some,"

"Not a problem,"

"Thank you. You're such a sweetie,"

This youkai watched as his mate's mother left the eating ground before quickly gathering his mate's project. He slipped stealthily up to the sleeping area and deposited his burden. His mate still slept and this pleased him.

He moved down to the common den and watched his mate's younger brother play. Mock fights. He approved…somewhat. They were bloodless battles kept safe behind a screen. He could not see how the child would learn how to fight without personal experience.

"Wanna play, Yoko?"

"No thank you,"

The youkai moved out of the den and into the open stone clearing before the den. He scanned the area for any foreigners. None at present.

Just to be sure, the youkai paced the perimeter of his mate's family territory. Nothing amiss. Wonderful.

Deciding he could relax, the youkai climbed into the great and welcoming branches of the goshinboku and arranged himself so that he could watch what went on below him. He kept a stoic vigil.

"Almost makes me wonder why I'm living this day like a documentary," the youkai wondered out loud. He is puzzled.

But the puzzlement does not hold sway over his mind. He still guards his territory.

"This is getting old,"

The youkai is starting to get irritated. Something about his surroundings is –

Ouch!

…

AN: Yoko hit me and it hurt! He's got his rose whip pointed at me and he wants me to beg forgiveness for this tidbit of silliness. In my defense, I had the uncontrollable urge to write something utterly pointless. Guess I was starting to get to be an annoying narrator for the poor youkai. Oh well, enjoy half an hour of my labour!


End file.
